Hero's Cuties: Costumes
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Doesn't have much meaning. Just wrote this for fun. So enjoy this fluff-filled oneshot! Also, not the best title but oh well.


**This is the first story on here but not my first story ever. My other account is jo-beagle. There will be other stories on here but, in the spirit of Halloween, I decided on writing some cute fluff on Hero's Cuties. Then again, what else is new for me -_- LOL! Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Tammy, I feel silly wearing this."

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Are you serious, Felix. Baby, I'm sure you look fine. Now hurry up. We're gonna be late for the party..." The Fix It's decided on wearing some...different...costumes for the party. And being that it was Halloween gave them the perfect excuse to dress up. Tamora felt just fine with her costume. Felix? Not so much...

The handyman sighed. "Honey, why don't you just go to the party. I'll be there soon, okay? I'll be fine." Felix tried to reason with his wife. Tamora smiled slightly at her little short stack husband. "Fine. But I swear that if you get there without that costume on, you'll never see me without clothes on again. You got that?"

Felix's eyes widened. "Tammy..." He wined. All he heard was his wife chuckle and leave the house. "She wouldn't...would she?" Felix then shook his head. Tammy wouldn't cut him off...then again...

Shaking his head once more, Felix glanced at himself in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door. "I can't believe that Tammy made me do this." He then shut the door behind him making sure that no one was around to see his costume. Felix tried to be extra careful as he made his way to Tappers to find his wife and friends. Luckily, not a single character, not even the surge protector was out right now. Swiftly, Felix sneaked into the bar themed game.

* * *

Tamora smirked as she heard the male characters whistle her way. But she couldn't stop thinking of the way that Felix would do it. He'd whistle at her when he saw her on purpose. Right in front of _everyone_ just to make sure that They knew Tammy was his. And the way he did it got her hotter than ever. Though she may not want to admit it.

"Wow...Sarge...Look at you..." Vanellope said in a complementing form of way. Tamora gave her a fist pump and saw the look on Ralph's face. His jaw was slack. Tamora only shook her head and slapped the wrecker clear across the face.

"Eyes up Wreck It! I have a husband! He's the only one to look below the belt so keep it in your pants!"

Ralph flushed red and rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry Sarge. Hey, where's Felix anyway?" He asked trying to change the subject quickly. Just then, the fixer himself walked right into the bar. And all eyes were on him. Tamora raised an eyebrow. "Hey, why'd it get so quiet?" She asked. Vanellope's, along with everyone else's, jaws dropped. The nine year old only pointed towards the doors.

That was when Tamora's eyes went the most wide. "Felix?"

"Oh no..." Felix groaned to himself. After a minute of eerie silence, The bar broke out into an outburst of whoops and whistles. Felix's cheeks flushed a dark red color but soon sheepishly smiled. "T-thanks everyone..."

Tamora clapped as her husband slowly walked towards her. "Mmm...there's my man..." Tamora purred when Felix reached the other three sitting at the bar counter. Vanellope laughed giddily. "Go FELIX! Wow! You guys look amazing."

Glancing at his wife, Felix's jaw went slack and his deep blue eyes widened more than possible it felt like. "Jaminy...Honey..." He trailed off. Finally getting a glance at his wife's costume, Felix's mouth went dry almost instantly. Tamora only leaned Forward more to be level with Felix. "See something you think?" She chuckled lowly when Felix slowly nodded.

Tamora was wearing a tight blue work shirt with her first name in the top left corner. Short denim shorts being held up by a brown utility belt. Light brown boots that gave her an unnecessary inch. And the last article of clothing was Felix's blue hat that covered her head; blonde hair still covering Her left blue eye amazingly.

Felix's costume, however, was his specially made suit of armor for Hero's Duty. And Tamora loved it. Truth be told that the couple had planned their costumes early in the week. Felix actually didn't mind his costume now. In fact, he actually enjoyed the attention the his wife was emitting.

"Ma'am...has anyone ever told you that you look amazing in blue?" Felix asked; bashfully yet mischievously. Tamora gave him a sweetly uncharacteristic giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you have..." Her lips then crashed into Felix's making the both of them moan aloud. Vanellope and Ralph sighed and moved a few stools down. As the couple reopened their eyes and pulled apart, they noticed that their friends had left.

Shrugging, Felix pulled Tamora into yet another sweet kiss.

"Happy Halloween, Honey." Felix said with a wide grin. Tamora bit her lip and kissed her husband again. "You too, Felix."

* * *

**Short but sweet :3 Am I right, or wrong? Anyway, leave a review or PM me if you want. The next movie that I'm going to focus on for stories is most likely going to be Cars so if you like that movie (or love like I do) then I hope you like the stories. (All stories with pairings will start with the paring name)**

**I MIGHT MAKE AN 'M' RATED STORY FOR THIS ONE XD **

**THANKS!**


End file.
